


Take me home

by madswritings



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You and Richie are seeing each other in dreams and while you don’t believe he’s even real one day he shows up at Twister.





	

You never really talked to Santanico. She was and probably will be held a whole head higher than the rest of you. You work in a Titty Twister as waitress and despite being a culebra like the rest of the staff and guests coming here – you don’t feel like your place is here. Everyone worships Kisa when in reality she’s just someone being used and while you can’t complain about the feeding you get, you still want to leave Twister and go somewhere where you could start anew. Your heart maybe be old but your soul wants to be free.  
When you approached Kisa you were afraid. You don’t really know her. No one is allowed to really know her. She’s being held as a precious bird locked in a cage by Carlos and while you had your share of sleepless days with him it was always just something to pass the time. His true love was Kisa and yours? No one. Until you started getting dreams of a man.  
This man was wearing glasses in your dreams and he was always talking to someone else but when the dreams were about to end he would always notice you and try to reach out to you. Through many years you never really had many reoccurring dreams so you felt it was something you need an advice on. And first thing that came to your mind was Kisa. She lived for far more years than you did or any other girl working in Twister. She was the natural choice here.  
When you knock on her door you hear nothing, but finally it opens and you see Kisa’s face in the crack.  
“What do you want?” She asks and you pause before answering. How you can put this not to sound weird?  
“I want to talk to you.” You finally say and Kisa tilts her head a bit.  
“About what?” She squints her eyes and you glance at one side, then another and then back at her.  
“Can I come in?” You ask not sure if you should be here, but Kisa sighs. She wants to glance behind her and she closes the door. “Amazing.” You gesture with your hands in frustration and turn to leave when the door opens again and you see Lord Malvado.  
You quickly step aside and lower your head. This man always gave you the creeps and how he uses Kisa is not making it any better. You remain silent and Malvado approaches you. You know because you see his shoes while you stare at the floor. Suddenly you jump when you feel his hand cup your jaw and raise your face to his. Malvado quietly examines your features while you feel like your own blood just became ice cold.  
“Maybe I should visit you next time.” He says with a smile and with a corner of your eyes you see Kisa clench her jaw. There’s pure hate in her eyes but she only shows it when he’s not seeing it.  
“It would be my pleasure, Lord Malvado.” You mutter and somehow manage to squeeze out half-sincere smile. For your horror he leans to you, then to your ear while you stand frozen in place.  
“Learn some dance moves from Santanico.” He whispers and squeezes your jaw so hard his fingers slip down. With that he walks away.  
You and Kisa watch the man disappear behind the corner and when Malvado is gone together with the sound of his footsteps she walks to you and takes a look at red marks left by Malvado’s fingers.  
“There will be bruises if you won’t feed today.” She says like an expert and you know that she knows what she’s talking about. She’s being abused for more years than you are even alive. “Come inside.” Kisa walks from you to her room and you follow her while rubbing your jaw.  
As you watch her in silence pour you some blood (you don’t doubt it’s fresh) you remember why you actually came here.  
“Can I ask you something?” You clear your throat and Kisa returns to you with a glass handing it to you.  
“Sure.” Her answer is simple but you know that she won’t answer just any question.  
“I have these dreams…” You start slowly but you don’t see any interest in Kisa as she takes off her robe and hangs it. She doesn’t care that you’re here because she starts changing clothes. To be exact from just underwear she changes into a dress.  
“Dreams? What dreams?” Kisa sounds completely uninterested and it almost discourages you but you clench your jaw reminding yourself that you want to know the answer more than you need to show how proud you can be.  
“Of a man.” You say and you hear Kisa laughing. She turns to you with a smile.  
“Really?” Now she seems to be amused and you frown.  
“It’s not that simple. I don’t dream just of any man I meet. I dream of a man I never even seen and not just once. I think it means something.” You say strictly wanting Kisa to understand that you’re not joking around.  
“So why you came to me? Go to Carlos, he knows more about these things.” She turns from you to a mirror brushing her long hair but you’re not ready to give up.  
“You lived more than anyone Kisa. I need your help to understand if it means something or nothing.” You explain and Kisa sighs then puts her brush down turning to you in her chair.  
“Do you interact or just watch him?”  
“Sometimes both.”  
“Then maybe you’re channeling someone through your dreams. I can’t tell you more than that. You know your own abilites better than anyone else.”  
“But I have no such abilities. I mean contacting the mind and such.”  
Another sigh from Kisa as she already is getting bored with you and your persistence.  
“Maybe you developed one. You know that we tend to do that as long as we live.” She gives you a simple shrug and you finally remember the glass. You drink the blood in it then put it away standing up.  
“Thanks.” You mutter because she wasn’t helpful at all.  
“Sure.” Kisa responds as she turns to the mirror again. You glance at her one more time before you leave her room touching tender skin on your jaw again.  
________________________________________  
Without having any certain idea of what could it mean you dreamt of that man again and again. You became used to it even if the dreams became shorter. Yet you interacted more. You learned that this man is Richie and he dreams of you too. While you are not sure if you’re contacting a living person at all and how all of this works in general you understood that sometimes you dream about him and sometimes you talk to him while you sleep. If, yet again, you’re talking to someone actually existing.  
So days passed, then weeks until one day you heard that Santanico will be performing. Tonight. For the last few years Carlos didn’t let her perform. It was basically only for Malvado’s pleasure alone so that she’s going to be dancing tonight means something big is about to happen.  
Carlos made all the waitresses to clean Twister from top to bottom, stock up on drinks and of course he promised a good meal.  
When the evening came and Twister started to fill with excited men and women alike you had a lot of work. Cleaning the spills, serving drinks, solving petty arguments and more. Hours passed and you know that Kisa is about to enter the stage. When she is announced you stop and look waiting for her to show up. Even to you her performances are something incredible. And here she is – as beautiful as ever. Seducing every person here with her look alone. You smile because sometimes you wish you were as beautiful as her but then remember Malvado and your body reacts with a short tremble. When you snap from your thoughts you look around being pretty sure no one needs a drink right now. Everyone’s busy watching Kisa. And then you notice him.  
You forget Kisa dancing, you forget every person you should be serving, you forget your own hunger when you see him.  
“Richie…” You whisper to yourself as you watch him stare at Santanico Pandemonium and her performance. He’s captivated by her dance and it’s not surprising. Over the decades she polished her skill to perfection.  
Richie promised to find you, in your dreams and he’s actually here but… there’s Kisa and then there’s you.  
As you notice Kisa grab the bottle of tequila from the table you know what’s about to happen. After all Richie’s sitting straight at the end of her path and you don’t want to watch it. He felt so personal to you and it’s not like you were expecting anything but somehow in some way it still hurts.  
You turn your back to Richie pushing the serving tray to your chest, ready to leave. Maybe you’ll even ask Carlos to be done for the night. You’re not interest in feeding anymore either. You just don’t want to be here. You want to disappear behind the walls.  
Yet a sudden gasp from the audience makes you stop. When you turn to look at Kisa you see her confused face and questions in her eyes. You don’t understand what is happening but your mind quickly changes to fixing mode. You’re a server here and if you won’t do everything you need to do to fix this Carlos will get angry. And while you’re not afraid of him he can actually make you feel a lot of pain when he wants you to.  
“I found you.” An unexpected voice from your left makes you turn your eyes in that direction and you silently gasp when you see Richie standing in front of you. Somewhere behind him you notice another man trying to find his way through the crowd to you two.  
You don’t know what to say as you look into Richie’s eyes. Color blue became so familiar to you through your dreams and you just don’t know what to even do. While you hear music being played again after a moment of silence you glance at Kisa seeing she resumed her dance (but haven’t stopped shooting angry looks towards you).  
“I found you.” Richie repeats and you look back at him.  
“I didn’t think you were real.” You finally admit. No one’s even watching you anymore. You two are alone in the crowd while one of your friends distracts the other man, probably his brother because they are dressed very similarly.  
“I knew you were.” He smiles and you exhale then smile too.  
“So know what?” You ask silently despite the music but Richie hears only you.  
“I will rescue you now.” He says like he promised you in your dreams so many times.  
“You can’t you… don’t know me.” You smile drops. How to tell man you almost love already that you’re… what? A monster? In his eyes – very likely.  
“I know I was meant to find you.” Richie says and grabs your hands into his fingers making you drop the tray on the floor. It lands on its side and rolls away.  
“But Richie-“  
“I can’t let you go now, Y/N.” He says almost feverishly and leans pressing his lips against yours. It’s so surprising that you stop breathing but only for a split second. You return his kiss feeling something like happiness growing in your chest.  
“Take me away from here.” You whisper against his lips and Richie leans his forehead against yours.  
“That’s why I’m here. Get your stuff.” He gives you a small smile and when you smile back to him he unwillingly lets go of your hands. “Go, quick!” He rushes you and you nod, then run to your room.  
You feel like you don’t deserve this, not one bit, but it’s a literal dream come true. What else could you possibly want? 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
